Marvel Heroes
Marvel Heroes is a free-to-play massively multiplayer online action role-playing video game developed by Gazillion Entertainment and Secret Identity Studios and was launched June 4, 2013. Gameplay The game is an ARPG (action role playing game) and is also free to play. As characters gain levels, they gain a passive stat (statistic) increase for stats that help that particular character and gain power points, allowing that player to furthur define the abilities of that character. Each character has three power trees in which they can spend points. As a player increases in levels the player has access to more skills to spend points on and is able to put more points into existing skills. Synopsis The story of the game deals with Doctor Doom obtaining the Cosmic Cube and features other super-villains trying to prevent the heroes from interfering with Dr. Doom's use of the Cube. After stopping Doom, you can unlock the Bifrost Bridge to Asguard. Locations *New York City :*Avenger's Tower :*X-Mansion :*The Raft :*Hell's Kitchen :*Manhattan :*Mutant Town :*Bronx Zoo *Madripoor *Savage Land *Latveria :*Doomstadt *Asguard :*Odin's palace *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier *Wakanda :*Vibranium Mines Characters Playable characters *Ant-Man (Hank Pym) *Black Cat *Black Panther *Black Widow *Blade *Cable *Captain America *Colossus *Cyclops *Daredevil *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Doctor Strange *Emma Frost *Gambit *Ghost Rider *Hawkeye *Hulk *Human Torch *Iceman *Invisible Woman *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Jean Grey *Juggernaut *Loki *Luke Cage *Magneto *Mister Fantastic *Moon Knight *Ms. Marvel *Nightcrawler *Nova *Psylocke *Punisher *Rocket Raccoon *Rogue *Scarlet Witch *Shadowcat *She-Hulk *Silver Surfer *Spider-Man *Squirrel Girl *Star-Lord *Storm *Taskmaster *Thing *Thor *Venom *Vision *War Machine *Winter Soldier *Wolverine *X-23 Team up characters *Agent Phil Coulson *Agent Venom *Angel / Archangel *Arachne (Julia Carpenter) *Beta Ray Bill *Captain America (Sam Wilson) *Carnage *Clea *The Deadpool Kid *Domino *Doctor Doom *Drax the Destroyer *Falcon *Firestar *Gamora *Groot *Groot (Holiday) *Groot (Movie) *Havok *Iron Man *King Thor *Magik *Quicksilver *Rescue (Pepper Potts) *She-Hulk *Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) *Spider-Man *Spider-Man (Symbiote) *Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *Sunspot *Wasp *Wolverine (Brood) *Wolverine (Symbiote) *Wolverine (X-Force) Enhanced costume characters *Ghost Rider (Alejandra) *Angrir: Breaker of Souls (Ben Grimm) *Ant-Man (Hank Pym) *Beta Ray Bill *Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) *The Deadpool Kid *Gambit as Apocalypse Horseman, Death *Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) *Lady Deadpool *Lady Loki *Nova (Sam Alexander) *Punisher (Rachel Cole-Alves) *Rocket Raccoon (Movie) *Black Panther (Shuri) *Spider-Girl *Spider-Gwen *Superior Spider-Man *Thor (Earth X) *Thor (Jane Foster) *Wiccan Other characters *A-Bomb (Rick Jones) *Adam Warlock *Agent Lee (Stan Lee) *Beast *Ben Urich *Bishop *Cloak *Colleen Wing *Dagger *Doop *Dormammu *Dragon Man *Dum Dum Dugan *Edwin Jarvis *Fandral *Forge *Ghost *Heimdall *H.E.R.B.I.E. *Hogun *Ikaris *Jean DeWolff *Jessica Jones *Jimmy Woo *J. Jonah Jameson *Jocasta *Ka-Zar *Lockheed *Madison Jeffries *Maria Hill *Misty Knight *Moira MacTaggert *Moondragon *Danielle Moonstar *Morph *Multiple Man *Nick Fury *Northstar *Odin *Old Lace *Pepper Potts *Professor Xavier *Sersi *Shanna the She-Devil *Sharon Carter *Sif *Silver Sable *Speedball *Spencer Smythe *Spider-Ham *Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *Boom Boom (Tabitha Smith) *Thanos *Throg *Uatu the Watcher *Valkyrie *Volstagg *William Stryker *Wonder Man *Yukio Villain/Boss characters *Batroc the Leaper *Black Cat *Blizzard *Blob *Bonebreaker *Bullseye *Doctor Doom *Doctor Octopus *Electro *Elektra *Giganto *Gorgon *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Grim Reaper *Hood *Hulk *Juggernaut *Kingpin *Kirigi *Kraven the Hunter *Kurse *Lady Deathstrike *Living Laser *Lizard *Loki *Madame Hydra *Magneto *Malekith the Accursed *Man-Ape *Mandarin *Mister Hyde *Mister Sinister *MODOK *Mole Man *Mystique *Pyro *Red Skull *Red Onslaught *Rhino *Sabertooth *Sauron *Shocker *Surtur *Taskmaster *Toad *Tombstone *Ultron *Wizard Hero factions *Alpha Flight :*Northstar *Asgardians :*Valkyrie :*Heimdall :*Frandral :*Sif :*Thor *Avengers :*Ant-Man (Hank Pym) :*Black Panther :*Black Widow :*Captain America :*Hawkeye :*Hulk :*Iron Man :*Moon Knight :*Ms. Marvel :*Scarlet Witch :*She-Hulk :*Spider-Man :*Thor :*Vision :*War Machine :*Wolverine *Eternals :*Ikaris :*Sersi *Fantastic Four :*Human Torch :*Invisible Woman :*Mister Fantastic :*Thing :*H.E.R.B.I.E. *Guardians of the Galaxy :*Rocket Raccoon :*Star-Lord :*Drax :*Gamora *Heroes for Hire :*Iron Fist :*Luke Cage :*Misty Knight :*Colleen Wing *Marvel Knights :*? *S.H.I.E.L.D. :*Nick Fury :*Dum Dum Dugan :*Sharon Carter :*Maria Hill :*Phil Coulson :*Jimmy Woo *Thunderbolts :*Hawkeye :*Blizzard :*Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) :*Penance (Robbie Baldwin) :*Ghost :*Mister Hyde :*Shocker :*Deadpool :*Ghost Rider *X-Force :*Angel :*Tabitha Smith :*Cable :*Colossus :*Cyclops :*Deadpool :*Forge :*Danielle Moonstar :*X-23 *X-Men :*Cable :*Colossus :*Cyclops :*Emma Frost :*Gambit :*Iceman :*Jean Grey :*Nightcrawler :*Psylocke :*Shadowcat :*Storm :*Wolverine Villain factions *A.I.M. :*MODOK :*Taskmaster *Brood *Dark Elves :*Malekith the Accursed *Demons :*Dormammu :*Malekith the Accursed *Doombots *Frost Giants *The Hand :*Gorgon :*Kirigi :*Mandarin *HYDRA :*Viper :*Bob :*Grim Reaper *Maggia *Predator X *Purifiers :*William Stryker *Reavers :*Lady Deathstrike *Savage Land Mutants :*Magneto :*Sauron *Sentinels *Serpent Men *Subterranea :*Mole Man :*Moloids :*Lava Men Character gallery Store_BlackPanther_Classic.png| Black Panther 7890879089.PNG| Ant-Man (Hank Pym) 6789789.PNG| Black Cat Store_BlackWidow_Avengers.png| Black Widow 8790909870.PNG| Blade Store_Cable_Modern.png| Cable Store_CaptainAmerica_Classic.png| Captain America Store_CaptainMarvel_AllNewAllDifferent.png| Captain Marvel 70897089.PNG| Colossus 7680890879.PNG| Cyclops Store_Daredevil_Modern.png| Daredevil 879079890.PNG| Deadpool 78090897.PNG| Doctor Doom Store_DrStrange_Classic.png| Doctor Strange 87908790.PNG| Emma Frost Store_Gambit_default.png| Gambit StoreGhostRiderModern.png| Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) 7807967.PNG| Hawkeye Store_Hulk_Classic.png| Hulk 709897089.PNG| Human Torch Store_Iceman_Classic.png| Iceman Store_InvisibleWoman_Classic.png| Invisible Woman 2456.PNG| Iron Fist 7660890879.PNG| Iron Man 6789658678.PNG| Jean Grey Store_Juggernaut_Unstoppable.png| Juggernaut 6790897023.PNG| Kitty Pryde 7897897689.PNG| Loki Store_LukeCage_Modern.png| Luke Cage 89879.PNG| Magik 6796897897.PNG| Magneto Store_MoonKnight.png| Moon Knight Store_MrFantastic_Classic.png| Mr. Fantastic Store_Nightcrawler_Modern.png| Nightcrawler Store_Nova_RR_NovaPrime.png| Nova Store_Psylocke_Classic.png| Psylocke Store_Punisher_Modern.png| Punisher F_teamup_quicksilver.png| Quicksilver Store_RocketRaccoon_Modern.png| Rocket Raccoon Store_Rogue_Modern.png| Rogue Store_ScarletWitch_Classic.png| Scarlet Witch Store_SheHulk_SGF.png| She-Hulk Store_SilverSurfer_Classic.png| Silver Surfer 57678968.PNG| Spider-Man Store_SquirrelGirl_Modern.png| Squirrel Girl Store_StarLord_Conquest.png| Star-Lord 679879679.PNG| Storm Store_Taskmaster.png| Taskmaster Store_Thing_Classic.png| Thing Store_Thor_Modern.png| Thor Character_-_Nick_Fury.jpg| Nick Fury Store_Venom_Classic.png| Venom 6779789768.PNG| War Machine 78608970890.PNG| Winter Soldier 7608970890.PNG| Wolverine X23_Classic.png| X-23 F_teamup_arachne.png| Arachne Store_TeamUp_SpiderWoman.png| Spider-Woman F_havok.png| Havok F_teamup_carnage.png| Carnage Store_TeamUp_Clea.png| Clea F_groot.png| Groot F_firestar_modern.png| Firestar F_thor_betaraybill.png| Beta Ray Bill F_domino_modern.png| Domino F_wasp_modern.png| Wasp F_agent_coulson.png| Agent Phil Coulson F_gamora_marvelnow.png| Gamora F_drax_marvelnow.png| Drax the Destroyer Character_-_Elektra.png| Elektra 657986978.PNG| Doop Character_-_Cloak.jpg| Cloak Character_-_Dagger.jpg| Dagger Character_-_Domino.png| Domino Character_-_Dani_Moonstar.png| Dani Moonstar 87070897.PNG| Vision Character_-_Yukio.jpg| Yukio Character_-_Beast.jpg| Beast Character_-_S.H.I.E.L.D._Agent_James_Woo.jpg|S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent James Woo Character_-_Spencer_Smythe.jpg| Spencer Smythe 68978900790.PNG| Adam Warlock 7897869798.PNG| Shanna the She-Devil 780890870.PNG| Jessica Jones Character_-_Ben_Urich_(2).jpg| Ben Urich 7897898.PNG| Jean DeWolff 7899799.PNG| Dum Dum Dugan 78089089.PNG| Frandral 6987.PNG| Forge 78677867.PNG| Ghost 77908970.PNG| Heimdall 675856786.PNG| Jarvis 678658678.PNG| Jocasta 67989789.PNG| Ka-Zar 34667878.PNG| Misty Knight 3446568998.PNG| Moira McTaggert 67867586.PNG| Moondragon 7897897.PNG| Morph Character_-_Multiple_Man.jpg| Multiple Man 67978698.PNG| Northstar 34456769.PNG| Professor X 789768978.PNG| Sharon Carter 789978.PNG| Sif 6796865867.PNG| Silver Sable 78908909.PNG| Valkyrie Trivia *Christopher Daniel Barnes reprised his role as Spider-Man for this game. *The lead writer of the game is Brian Michael Bendis who is an American comic book writer and former artist who is best known for his work on Ultimate Spider-Man, Powers, New Avengers, Daredevil, Alias, Jinx, House of M, Secret Invasion, Spider-Woman and All-New Avengers. Videos Category:Video games Category:A-Z